Comme une image
by SnowNeige
Summary: Il existe de ces moments paisibles, dans des lieux irréels, où les gens uniques vivant ce mystérieux temps où rien n'existe deviennent alors les modèles d'un peintre imaginaire qui illustre cette scène mystique… Petit OS


**Disclaimer : **les personnages et l'univers dans lequel ils sont nés appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

**Comme une image**

_Il existe de ces moments paisibles, dans des lieux irréels, où les gens uniques vivant ce mystérieux temps où rien n'existe deviennent alors les modèles d'un peintre imaginaire qui illustre cette scène mystique…_

_Elle _était la belle, ce stéréotype si courant de la fille magnifique et convoitée. Populaire, attirant les regards et l'attention, et à la fois la convoitise et la jalousie et la bienveillance et la générosité. Charismatique, de ce charme faisant accourir l'amour des hommes et l'amitié - bien que pas toujours sincère - des femmes, et bernant les insignifiants professeurs, leur faisant croire qu'elle était sage alors que c'était l'inverse. Avec la longue chevelure blonde, pâle et scintillante. Avec des yeux de ce bleu océan si particulier, amalgamé à une teinte vert-turquoise pétillante, un mélange de couleurs harmonieux dans lequel les autres ne pouvaient s'empêcher de plonger - au risque de s'y noyer, de succomber à son charme dévastateur et d'en être marqué à jamais, alors qu'elle devenait votre oxygène.

_Lui _lui était étrangement énormément semblable. Le beau, mais arrogant et condescendant, seul avec son rôle de roi méprisant. Populaire, attirant autant ces divers regards. Avec tout autant de charme, la seule différence conséquente étant qu'il recevait l'amour des femmes et l'amitié des garçons. La seule chose à peut-être ajouter à son _curriculum vitae _serait son statut de séducteur, avec une petite-amie mensuelle et des filles qui ne lui résistaient jamais. Lui, il était _le brun._ Cheveux de cette couleur et yeux noirs, il avait aussi deux étranges marques rouges sur les joues - il était fier de la famille à laquelle il appartenait - et deux dents étrangement plus pointues que les autres, comme si c'était des crocs, - les détails le démarquant des autres - lui permettant de créer ce sourire ravageur auquel aucune n'avait résisté.

Jusqu'à _elle_. Cette blonde l'avait défié, elle avait été la première à lui résister, et il avait été le premier à ne pas se noyer immédiatement dans ses yeux enchanteur, le premier à ne pas succomber directement. Il avait compris dès le début qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres. Non, elle était _comme lui_. Belle. Populaire. Charismatique. Si ce n'était l'apparence, elle était comme son reflet. Il en avait fait son défi personnel. Dans l'expérience, ils avaient sombré tous les deux. _Lui_, succombant à son charme, à ses atouts. Comme dans une partie de carte, elle avait sortit ces derniers au bon moment. Il se retrouva que quand il sortit ses propres cartes, ils complétèrent les siennes. Et _elle_ avait cessé de résister à son tour. L'amour, subtil et discret, s'était mêlé au jeu avec expertise et les avait reliés de ce fil rouge, éternel. Comme si c'était le destin. Comme si leur avenir était déjà tracé. Mais dans tous les cas, ils allaient dessiner ce futur ensemble.

Cette après-midi là, qui créait la toile que ce mystérieux artiste imaginaire peignait, ils s'étaient réunis devant la forêt locale, avant de s'y enfoncer. Créant une scène digne de conte de fée, ils s'étaient installés sur une herbe verdoyante à l'ombre d'un grand arbre. Il était magique de voir comment ils avaient l'air heureux, _lui _assis contre cet arbre, _elle _installée sur ses genoux et leurs mains liées. Magique de voir à quel point leur corps s'imbriquaient, comment ils semblaient se compléter, à quel niveau leur symbiose était forte. La forêt et la nature semblait les observer, alors qu'ils partageaient ce moment simple mais beau de détente, ensemble. Un simple couple, mais de ceux qu'on n'oublie pas. Qu'on ne peut pas oublier, parce qu'ils vont si bien ensemble, parce qu'ils sont si beaux, parce qu'ils s'accordent... parce qu'ils sont uniques.

_Elle _se nommait Ino, et _lui_, Kiba.


End file.
